For instance, an image display device is a device equipped with a function of receiving and processing a broadcasting image that a user is able to watch. For instance, the image display device shows a broadcast selected by a user among broadcasting signals transmitted by a broadcasting station in a display. It is a current global trend that a broadcast is converting from an analog to a digital.
A digital broadcasting means a broadcasting transmitting digital images and audio signals. The digital broadcasting has less data loss since the digital broadcasting is strong on an external noise, is better at error correction, has higher resolution, and provides a clearer screen compared to an analog broadcasting. And, unlike the analog broadcasting, the digital broadcasting is able to execute a bidirectional service.
Meanwhile, a smart TV, which combines a function of an image display device and a function of a multimedia device, is recently getting the spotlight.
The smart TV corresponds to an intelligent terminal where such computer supporting functions as internet communication, information search, and the like are added to an image display device. The smart TV is equipped with a high-capacity of memory and a high-performance CPU (central processing unit) compared to a legacy image display device. And, the smart TV is embedded with an operating system (OS) to support execution of various applications, audio/data communication, PC (personal computer) interlocking, and the like. Unlike the legacy image display device, if the smart TV is used, it is able to freely use a service via the internet. In particular, one of the characteristics of the smart TV is to enable a user to install a preferred application in the smart TV in a manner of downloading the application from external.
And, due to the development of the operating system of the smart TV, a plurality of applications can be installed and executed in the smart TV.
Yet, as mentioned in the above, if various applications are installable in one image display device or various applications is installed in one image display device, it is difficult for the image display device of a prior art to identify that which application is appropriate for performing a needed operation, since it is difficult to identify the information on each of the applications.
Hence, if the various applications are available in an image display device as a result of solving the aforementioned problem of the image display device of a prior art, it is strongly required to have a method of checking the information on each of the applications and a method of executing an application in a manner of precisely selecting a necessary application and an image display device using the method.